The present invention relates to a novel filing cabinet for vertically suspending documents to be stored.
Conventional filing cabinets are normally of the type including one or a plurality of horizontally movable drawers wherein are filed various documents. Removal and insertion of documents from such file drawers are however quite often inconvenient.
The present invention further relates to a novel document clip member, generally of the paper clip type.